myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Heiliger Hain in Chalkis
thumb|right|350px|[[Waldlandschaft beim Bannwald des Heiligen Hains von Chalkis.]] __TOC__ Die Entstehung des Heiligen Hains in Chalkis Ursprünglich ist er ein kleiner Wald am Rande der Stadt Chalkis, aus welchem die Stadtbevölkerung ihr Heizmaterial bezogen haben. In Zeiten von Nerus Chemnos wurde hier auch gejagt. Aber seit die Stadt zu einer Metropole herangewachsen war, schrumpfte die Grösse des Waldes merklich und die Stadtverwaltung mußte einschreiten, um seine völlige Vernichtung aufzuhalten. Die anfängliche Idee ein Naherholungsgebiet daraus zu machen funktionierte nicht. Der Wald schrumpfte weiter. Also, erkannten die zuständigen Leute, brauchte man etwas wirkungsvolleres. Vielleicht etwas religiöses, ja das wirkt immer, auch wenn die Gefahr besteht, daß die Stadt den Einfluß über das Gebiet verliert. Es wird ein Sonderbeauftragter bestimmt der sich der Sache annehmen soll. Das tat dieser auch. Er nahm Kontakt mit allen in Frage kommenden Chnumpriesterschaften und den naturorientierten Gruppen in der Stadt auf und machte ihnen das gleiche Angebot: Wer den Wald und das darum liegende mitlerweile kahle Land für die Bevölkerung nutzbar erhalten kann, bekommt dieses, bis zu einem begründeten Wiederruf von Seiten der Stadtverwaltung, umsonst von dieser zur Nutzung übergeben. Die ersten Vorschläge zur Nutzung des Geländes waren irgendwie nicht im Sinne der Stadt oder erschienen für diese nicht ersichtlich. Also irgend welche rauscherzeugende Pflanzen anzubauen oder irgendwelche Herrensitze oder Tempel oder Vergnügungsstätten zu erichten oder den Wald in eine Parklandschaft zu verwandeln und so weiter, nein das war es nicht was erhofft wurde. Also fragte man Bofri, als Kaiser Herr über das Stadtoberhaupt von Chalkis, was er für Vorschläge zu diesem Thema hat. Er erbat sich Bedenkzeit und ordnete an, daß das Gelände bis zu seiner Entscheidung von der Stadtgarde beschützt wird. Der Beitrag der Elfen: Eine Priesterin für den Hain in Chalkis Sunrise von Sakilia stellt im Jahr der Blüten 431 n.P. in Aussicht, aus dem heiligen Einhornwald von Taron don Umn (der im Umfeld von Tantador zu finden ist) eine beachtliche Auswahl an seltenen und magischen Pflanzen und Baumsetzlingen für den heiligen Bannwald von Chalkis bringen zu lassen. Falls eine der Priesterinnen von Tantador sich dafür freiwillig meldet, erhält sie den Auftrag, diese Pflanzen (und den sie umgebenden Bannwald) künftig bis an ihr Lebensende (was bei Elfen erfahrungsgemäss sehr lange dauern kann) zu behüten, zu hegen und zu pflegen. Bei ihrem Vater Katuum in Taron don Umn trifft eine Botschaft von seiner Tochter Sunrise von Sakilia ein. Wie er weiß hält sich diese in der kaiserlichen Stadt Chalkis auf. Wo sie als Botschafter von Taron don Umn tätig ist. In dieser Botschaft steht eine ungeheuerliche Bitte welche er ihr erfüllen soll. Es gab bisher noch nie eine derartige Anfrage! Eine Priesterin von dem Großtempel Tantador anzufordern, dazu gehört schon etwas. Aber er kann es ja mal versuchen. Also begibt er sich aus seinem Studierzimmer, wo er gerade ein paar alte Schriftrollen gelesen hat zu seiner Flugechse, die wie üblich vor dem Haus angebunden ist und fliegt zu der lokalen Vertretung der Chnumpriesterschaft welche nur wenige Meilen in Richtung der Einhornwälder liegt. Dort angekommen steigt er von seiner Flugechse ab und wird sofort empfangen. Die für diese Region zuständige Priesterin hat wenig Verständnis für eine derartige Bitte und verweist auf ihre Chefin im Haupttempel Tantador. Da geht selbst für den König des Landes Nichts, also um Zeit zu sparen: „Weiter nach Tantador!“ Seine Flugechse ist gnädig und bringt ihn mit ein wenig Unterstützung durch einen Zauberwind schnell zum Tempel. Dort wird er schon erwartet es scheint die Priesterin von der Vertretung hat mit einem Botschaft- zauber sein Kommen angemeldet. Das Gespräch mit der Tempeloberin verläuft ebenfalls relativ kurz. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie gerne eine Fachfrau für Botanik und so weiter mit Samen und Setzlingen freistellen kann, aber für Einsätze außerhalb des Landes, was bisher noch nie vorgekommen ist, ist sie nicht zuständig, da müsst ihr nach Hoch Hessing reisen und Leschij Ralima Merlek fragen, sie ist die Hochpriesterin des Landes und hat als einzige das Recht über diese Anfrage und Bitte zu entscheiden. Er verabschiedet sich und bittet bevor er geht die Priesterin darum, seine Flugechse zu sich nach Hause zu bringen, da er jetzt auf andere Art weiterreist. Die Priesterin willigt brummelnd ein und er teleportiert sich in seine Gemächer im Haupttempel des Landes, wo er sich des Öfteren aufhält, da Ralima eine gute platonische Freundin von ihm ist und er öfter etwas mit ihr zu besprechen hat. Wie auch immer, so kompliziert hat er sich die Erfüllung der Bitte seiner Tochter nicht vorgestellt. Also sucht er mit der Unterstützung der Tempelangestellten die Höchstpriesterin von Chnum im Tal des Lebens. Er findet sie im Tempel bei einer rituellen Feier. Er wartet bis sie damit fertig ist, wobei er selber als Chnum-Gläubiger andächtig der Zeremonie folgt und fängt sie danach ab, bevor sie in den Eingeweiden des Tempels verschwindet und bittet sie um eine Audienz. Sie gewährt ihm dann zum Abendmahl einen Termin. Dann beim Essen erklärt er ihr die Besonderheiten seiner Bitte und wie wichtig die Anwesenheit der Beiden sein kann wenn die Kaiserstadt bedroht wird. Zusätzlich hebt er noch hervor, dass das verbreiten von einheimischen Heilpflanzen eine gute Tat ist und dadurch eventuell ein neuer Markt entstehen kann welcher dem Land und den Tempeln ein wenig Gold bringen kann. Das sieht sie dann mit einigen Vorbehalten ein welche er mit seinen magischen Möglichkeiten weitgehend ausräumen konnte. Also die Begleiterin bekommt einen mechanisch aktivierbaren Rückrufgegenstand (Beistand) und zwar eine edelsteinbesetzte Halskette und einen dazu passenden Beinreifen welcher bei seiner Berührung einen zeitweiligen Unscheibarkeitszauber auf sie legt. Die Priesterin bekommt einen mystischen mechanischen Schutz den sie unauffällig bei sich tragen kann so ähnlich wie seine Tochter. Ralima will ihn benachrichtigen sobald sie eine geeignete Freiwillige gefunden hat. Damit war die Besprechung und das Essen beendet und er geht dann bevor er hinaus komplimentiert wird. Nun hat er an diesem Tag genug getan. Er macht noch einen kleinen Spaziergang über das Kloster- und Tempelgelände und legt sich in seinen Räumlichkeiten im Tempel zur Ruhe hin. Am nächsten Tag frühstückt er ausführlich, verabschiedet sich und verschwindet so wie er gekommen ist zu seinem Landhaus wo er seine Werkstatt, seine Bibliothek und sein Labor hat. Dort fertigt er die zugesagten Gegenstände an und wartet auf das Eintreffen der Abgesandten der Priesterschaft. Nach dem nächsten Neumond kommen sie dann endlich. Er mustert sie und war von ihr angetan, sie ähnelt ein wenig seiner Tochter hat aber irgendwie etwas Seltsames an sich man meint sie strahlt irgendwie von innen heraus. Ganz seltsam, aber angenehm. Dann kommt ihre Begleiterin um die Ecke und er versteht ihren Zustand („einfach Toll“). Er fragt sie wann es ihr Recht währe nach Chalkis aufzubrechen und bekommt die Antwort, dass es ihr am nächsten Tag recht währe, da sie sich noch ein wenig von ihrer Anreise erholen und ihr äußeres Aussehen noch ein wenig richten möchte („Frauen eben!“). Am nächsten Tag legt er den beiden Damen den von ihm gefertigten Schmuck an und erklärt ihnen wie er funktioniert. Dann bittet er sie in den Teleporterkreis zu treten, stellt ihr Gepäck, welches sie nicht tragen können, zu seinem, konzentriert sich, berührt beide Damen und lässt die magische Macht ihr vorbestimmtes Werk vollbringen. Nach einem Wimpernschlag hat sich die Umgebung völlig verändert, die Luft riecht nach Salz, der Boden scheint leicht zu schwanken und das Arbeitszimmer hat runde Fenster. Katuum sagt seinen Begleiterinnen das alles in Ordnung ist und das man sich auf seinem Flaggschiff befinden mit welchem er in Silur war. Nun besteht nur noch das Problem den Hain zu finden. Denn von einem Wald in der Stadt weiß er bisher noch nichts. Aber bis dorthin bringt er seine Begleiter in die Botschaft und Residenz von Taron don Umn an welche ein ausgesprochen großzüger Garten und Park angeschlossen ist. Um kein Aufsehen zu erregen belegt er die Begleiterin der Priesterin mit deren Einwilligung mit einem Schlafzauber und verkleinert diese. Danach legt er sie ganz vorsichtig auf ein weiches Kissen und dieses dann mit ihr in einen verschließbaren Korb. Nach dem er den Korb verschlossen hat gibt er diesen der Priesterin zum Tragen. Dann brechen sie auf und gehen an den verwunderten Matrosen und Hafenarbeitern vorbei welche auf dem Schiff und deren Umgebung arbeiten. Steigen in eine Mietkutsche ein und lassen sich zur Botschaft fahren. Dort angekommen beauftragen sie die Dienerschaft ihr Gepäck vom Schiff zu holen. Im Botschaftsgebäude beziehen sie Räume im Erdgeschoß und warten dort auf Weiteres…. Der lebende Hain thumb|right|300px|Ein Erz-[[Druide im Heiligen Hain.]] Einst ein Bannwald, ein geschütztes Waldstück für diejenigen Anhänger und Anhängerinnen, die den Göttervater Chnum eher als Druidengott verehren, ist der Heilige Hain in der Kaiserstadt Chalkis durch das stetige Wachstum der Metropole in alle Richtungen langsam geschrumpft. Druiden haben sich dort mehr und mehr angesiedelt, nachdem der Hain unter den Schutz des Kaisers Bofri gestellt wurde. Den Schutz des Hains hatten Kaiserliche Wachen übernommen, um nicht nur die Fällung für Brennholz, sondern auch für Bauplätze zu verhindern. Eine andere Massnahme aber für das leben dieses Hains, damit er sich besser selbst verteidigen könne, wie es hiess, kam aus der Botschaft von Taron don Umn, die in Chalkis einen nennenswert grossen Raum einnimmt. Eine Priesterin aus dem Tal des Lebens, die neben dem Göttervater auch die Göttin der Baumblüte, Jaffna, verehrt, hat in dem Wald ihren permanenten Aufenthaltsort bezogen und ist seither, gemeinsam mit den Tieren des Waldes, dabei, den Heiligen Hain zu einem lebenden Hain zu machen. Rimjin n'Jalkhan, die Beobachterin für die Deye von Borgon Dyl beim Kaiserhof von Chalkis, hatte ihr Versprechen aus dem Jahr der Blüten gehalten und Samen und Setzlinge aus verschiedenen Teilen ihres Reiches bringen lassen: Setzlinge aus dem Borgomyl-Wald und aus dem Keiiris-Hain im Tal der Deye, Pflanzen und Samen aus dem geheimnisvollen Wald von Nicarra auf der Insel Orgareena und aus dem vom Freistaat Aerinn bedrohten Hochlandwald des Sheroanide. Seit man von der Stadt Sherona des ansonsten eher nomadenhaft lebenden Volkes dieser Bergprovinz in Machairan-Dyl die Heere der Aeri auf der anderen Seite des Flusses sehen kann, fühlt sich dort niemand mehr sicher. Die Pflanzen wurden darum nicht auf dem Landweg über das hochgerüstete, aber auch in Sichtweite des finsteren Feindes befindliche Lydon, sondern über den nur scheinbar unsicheren Seeweg befördert. Diese Schiffe zumindest fielen keinen Beilmännern zum Opfer, auch wenn diese noch immer im Grünen Meer – ungestört von den Aeri und den Wergolreitern aus Marthug, ihr Unwesen treiben. * Myra-Fundort: Bote von Karcanon 67, S.9 Ahorn - Die Priesterin des Hains Die Priesterin aus dem Tal des Lebens mit ihrer Begleiterin hat sich mittlerweile in dem Wald auf einer Lichtung in der Nähe eines Baches eingerichtet. Ihr wurde ein nettes einstöckiges Haus mit integriertem Stall errichtet und ein Versorgungsabkommen mit der Stadt eingeräumt. Die Versorgung von ihr und den hoffentlich bald häufig hier gastierenden Arbeitskräften aus vielerlei Ländern soll im wöchentlichen Rhythmus an einem geschützten Platz am Waldesrand abgeladen werden wo sie dann auch die Bestellliste für die nächste Lieferung hinterlegt. Da jetzt so langsam in dieser Region der Frühling anfängt, hat sie viel zu tun. Sie macht mit mystischen Zaubern (Pflanzenwachstum, Verstricken usw.) weite Teile des Waldes unpassierbar. Das soll verhindern, dass ungebetene und nicht angekündigte Gäste sich unbemerkt der Lichtung nähern. Was natürlich auch endlich gesagt werden muß! Die Dame von welcher immer dieser Bericht stammt und angefertigt ist, hat natürlich auch einen Namen! Sie heißt Iris Babra Ahorn. Dieser ist wohl ein Kurzname welchen sie sich für die Menschen zu Recht gelegt hat, aber besser so, als irgendeine Verbalhornung ihres wirklichen Namens. Ihre Begleiterin und Freundin verständigt sich mit den Tieren, welche in der Nähe des Hains leben und dort ihre Nester oder Bauten haben. Dabei geht es um eine gute Nachbarschaft auf zu bauen und irgendwann auch zu leben. Überaus tolle oder interessante Arbeiten stehen im Frühling nicht an. Das Wesentliche ist, Beete anzulegen und diese anzupflanzen. Dazu bittet sie irgendwelche Landarbeiter ihr für eine angemessene Entlohnung zu helfen. Ein paar Münzen für derartige Aufgaben und Dienste hat sie in ihrem Besitz. Bei solchen Anlässen holt sie mehrere Soldaten von der Stadtwache hinzu damit keine Missverständnisse passieren. Diesen Umstand wird dann bald nicht mehr von Nöten sein. Denn sie ist dabei einen Stab aus einem Ast einer Eiche zu fertigen in welchen ein Blitz eingeschlagen ist („Blitze herbeirufen“). Auf diesen wird sie nach einer längeren Bearbeitung den Priesterzauber „Steckenwandlung“ wirken. Nach dieser Verzauberung wird sie einen ausreichend starken Beschützer haben welcher sie zumindest vor normalen Gefahren schützen wird. Im Notfall hat sie immer noch ihre Freundin in der Nähe. Und wenn das dann noch immer nicht reicht ihr Überleben zu sichern gibt es noch die Notfallzauber von Katuum mit welchen sie und ihre Freundin nach Hause zurückkehren können. Wenn das von Nöten war ist für sie ihre Hilfsbereitschaft aufgebraucht und das Projekt beendet. Wilde Tiere für den Wald Ragall, Initiation Sunrise von Sakilia, eine der Talelfen aus dem Tal des Lebens in Taron don Umn erwischte König Ragall von Silur bei einem der Tanzvergügen im Großen Ballsaal seines Palastes in der Kaiserstadt Chalkis. Der König ließ sich nur zu gerne von seinen Repräsentatiospflichten weglocken und schenkte der Elfe dankbar sein Ohr und seine Zeit, als sie ihm von dem Lebenden Hain erzählte, in den sie ein Stück Ödland nahe der Kaiserstadt verwandeln wollte. Sie bat ihn, wie alle Herrscher und Diplomaten in der Kaiserstadt um gewöhnliche wie seltene Pflanzen und Tiere aus seiner Heimat um den Hain zu beleben. Bei sich hielt Ragall diese Idee für eine der typisch elfischen Überspanntheiten, wie sie ihm im Umkreis der Elfen von Taron-don-Umn ständig begegneten. Doch dankbar für die Ablenkung sagte er alle Unterstützung zu und dachte zugleich an Jeff Eibenblatt von der Kheitara der Heiligen Tiere Denas, der sicher gerne bereit ist, einige Pflanzen auszugraben und einige Tiere einzusammeln, um sie nach Chalkis zu bringen und hier zu hüten. Vielleicht keine Flugmantas und Seeschlangen, keine Gornopücken und Zamnaitslibellen, aber doch einige Buchen, wie sie in Silur als Baum der Dena verehrt werden, zusammen mit einigen Nachtpferden und Flederkatzen. Wie alle Reisen brauchte der Transport seine Weile, und war beinahe schon vergessen, als er endlich - von Dena vor Piraten und Schlingern beschützt - in Chalkis eintraf. Vielleicht hätte er sogar ohne Aufsehen, unter den Wundern von Chalkis nur von Sunrise bemerkt den Hain erreicht wär nicht einer der großen Kübel mit einer der jungen Buchen von seinem Karren gestürzt und hätte die junge Buche nicht direkt in das harte Marmorpflaster der Hafenplatzes ihre Wurzeln geschlagen und wäre binnen weniger Stunden zu einem respektablen Baum von zehn Schritt Höhe emporgewachsen. So rief der Jungpriester aus der Kheitara der Tiere Denas den Höchsten Priester der Dena Silurs, Glimmerstrak Fjordahl um das Wunder zu sehen, der seinerseits König Ragall herrief um bei diesem Ereignis zugegen zu sein. Mit dem König kam seine Frau Martyna und kurz darauf standen schon viele mindere und mächtige Würdenträger der Gesandschaften vieler Reiche versammelt um diese erstaunliche Manifestation der Naturmacht herum, umgeben von Kübeln mit silurischen Pflanzen und Käfigen mit silurischen Tieren. Glimmerstrak Fjordahl erkennt eine Manifestation Denas, wenn sie stattfindet, segnete den Baum, die Pflanzen, Tiere und Menschen und formte ein Prozession, die Lebewesen in den Heiligen Hain zu bringen. Nun sind mindere Manifestationen der Götter an einem Ort wie Chalkis, wo so viel Macht versammelt ist, nicht selten und nur weil kein anderes Ereignis, keine Jagd und kein Ball, kein Krieg und kein Frieden die Aufmerksamkeit ablenkte trafen König und Königin, Würdenträger aller Titel, Priester und Gemeine in einem prächtige Umzug im Hain ein, um die Tiere freizulassen und die Pflanzen zu übergeben. Die Menge verlief sich bald. thumb|300px|right|Wilde Tiere im Heiligen Hain. Die Hirschkuh ist das Heilige Tier der [[Göttermutter Dena.]] König Ragall aber blieb und stellte fest, dass sich der Hain prächtig gemacht hatte. In den letzten Monaten waren Tiere und Pflanzen aus dem ganzen Kaiserreich und vielen befreundeten Reichen eingetroffen, die hingebungsvolle Pflege der Priesterin von Taron don Umn und sicher auch die Gnade Denas hatten aus dem Stück Ödland einen prächtigen Wald gemacht, teils wild, ja unzugänglich und geheimnisvoll, teils einladend und dem Menschen zugänglich. Tatsächlich schienen in der Mitte des Waldes eine Gruppe von Bäumen ein Urbild eines Waldes zu formen. Der Boden war mit kurzem, feinen Gras bewachsen. Die Bäume standen in ähnlichen Abständen. Die Stämme waren grau, von feingemusterter Borke. Die Kronen waren ähnlich hoch. Grün und dicht belaubt, mit ovalen Blättern, wie Apfelbäume. Ein leichter, warmer Wind ging hindurch, die Blätter raschelten leise. Auf seltsame Art davon angesprochen entschied Ragall, das Frühjahr zu nutzen und weniger Zeit in den Bibliotheken der Kaiserstadt zu verbringen um an diesen heiligen Ort einige Stunden zu verweilen und in den ersten Monaten des Jahres des Heims war er ein häufiger Gast. Es war eine Druidin aus dem Volk der Kaezinnen, hiess sie nicht Naomi, die ihm riet barfuß die Nähe zu Denas Erde zu suchen, doch es war Ragall selber, der von einer Sehnsucht, die er sich selber nicht recht erklären konnte erfüllt unter dem wunderbar vollen Stutenmond der Sommersonnenwende mit bloßen Füßen aus seinem Palast lief, über die glatten Marmorplatten des Hafenplatzes und über die harten Steine der Prachtallee rannte um schließlich im weichen Waldboden des Heiligen Haines im Jahr des Heims die Initiation mit Dena zu suchen und zu vollziehen. (Dank an Sunrise von Sakilia, die Druidin von den Kaezinnen und an den Rassulu d'Or von Karcanon) Agape n'Or - N'Or Denar Pilze im Hailigen Hain folgt Kategorie:Grünes Meer